The field of endeavor to which the present invention pertains is generally to exercise devices for conditioning or developing muscles located in the region above the shoulders of a user. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of isotonic or/and isometric exercises for strengthening the head and neck muscles, that are performed with the personal exerciser.
The term “muscles of the head” expressed in the present invention means the frontalis, corrugator, orbicularis, temporalis, temporo-parietalis, auricular muscles, occipitals and epicranium and further include the rest of the muscles of facial expression, muscles of mastication and the muscles of the tongue.
The term “muscles of the neck” expressed in the present invention means muscles above the shoulder of the user, excluding muscles of the head.
Unfortunately, wrinkles appear from repetitive facial muscle movements. Well known examples are wrinkles around the lips of heavy smokers; facial lines lateral to the eyes commonly known as crow's feet; frown lines often associated with sagging of the eyebrows that give a tired or aged appearance; and creasing between the eyebrows at the root of the nose commonly known as the worry line.
Various devices have been developed for conditioning and exercising facial muscles and for rehabilitation after different illnesses and injuries. While these devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, the majority of them are using only an isotonic approach of exercising and focus only on repetitive movements of the muscles of the mouth and around the mouth (particularly muscles of mastication).
Because of nature of the facial muscles, an isotonic exercising approach takes excessive time and an extraordinary number of repetitions to develop facial muscles. Such time-consuming, repetitive facial exercises are not popular in the general population and thus quick fix measures like face lifts, fillers and BOTOX injections are still in demand regardless of great health risk and side effects. Some of the fillers are permanent and, therefore, if the consumer develops a problem, it is frequently lifelong and requires surgery to correct.
Isometric exercises, on the other hand, are the best for toning muscles since it enables maximum muscular contraction without wrinkle creation.
The need for an exerciser to enable a combined isotonic and isomeric approach for exercising of the whole muscle system above the shoulder simultaneously arises therefore.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,357 to Hanna, issued Sep. 17, 1996, discloses an exerciser device for exercising the muscles in the face, chin and neck. This exerciser device is complex. It must be assembled prior use, it includes a guard strip for passing over teeth and rigid durable buttons applied to the corners of user's mouth. Tension is applied to the teeth during exercises. Mechanical injury to mucus membranes may result from pressure applied by buttons against mouth corners.
Apparatus for enhancing exercises and methods of using same by Norton in U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,176 issued Feb. 4, 2003 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,237 issued Dec. 26, 2006 and in published U.S. Patent Applications 2003/0078139 and 2003/0232699 include a substantially rigid assembly for increasing isometric resistance, which requires shaping and sizing to fit the user's mouth prior it use. When used as an isotonic exercising aid, this apparatus needs to be flexible or semi-flexible, hence the user unable to use the same apparatus for both isotonic and isomeric approach. Another disadvantage is altered natural patterns of the breathing and saliva swallowing due to keeping the mouth of the user partially open during exercises, which can lead to aspiration of saliva in the user's airways.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,548 to Moore et. al., issued Aug. 1, 2006, discloses a soft, flexible, pliable one-piece isometric exercise mouth tool for conditioning facial muscles. Due to its light weight and small dimensions, this tool may occlude the human trachea in case of accidental aspiration during exercises. Ridges on the body portion of this tool are pressing against the roof of the mouth of the user during repetitive motions and may cause mucus membrane injury. This tool carries out the natural salivation process, collecting saliva in the hollow body, and does not provide any support for lips and skin around the mouth, which leads to wrinkle formation around the lips.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,662,066 to Ferrara, issued Feb. 16, 2010, is a complex assembly of several parts including a spring which is difficult to disinfect, wash and dry.
Such prior devices are not adjustable for every unique individual, are complex, difficult to clean and dry, and are comprised of parts with hinges and moving pieces. Thus there is a need for a simple, portable, inexpensive, hygienic and safe personal exerciser.
There are no known devices on the market for engaging in exercising activity of frontalis, corrugator, orbicularis, temporalis, temporo-parietalis, auricular, glabellar and occipitals muscles simultaneously.